


Death Parade Headcanons

by rap_monster_1994



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Giving Birth, Pregnancy, headcanons, labor, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rap_monster_1994/pseuds/rap_monster_1994
Summary: Some headcanons from my tumblr writing blog~





	Death Parade Headcanons

_Decim relationship headcanons if he was a normal human please?_

**Decim**

  * He is just as introverted as he is in the show. Chances are his s/o is mostly likely the one making advances. 
  * Intimate coffee dates where he and his s/o lean towards each other from across the table and whisper nice conversations are his favorite. A warm atmosphere where he can focus on them.
  * Despite his rather quiet demeanor, he and his s/o actually met in a bar. They complimented him for his exquisite drink-mixing skills. Since that day, they only have alcoholic drinks he has made. 
  * He’s not very into PDA, but will hold his s/o’s hand. Though it may seem like a small action to others, it shows his trust, love, and care for his s/o in his own way.
  * When they have conversations, it may seem like all Decim does is ask questions, but he just wants to know everything there is to know about his s/o.
  * His s/o knows that he really trusts them when he shows them his hobby. Though instead of mannequins, I feel human!Decim would probably collect figures and models. He trusts his s/o not to judge or laugh at something he finds so important. 
  * It takes him a while to find the courage to kiss his s/o, but when he finally does it, it will be sweet. His lips are cold and a little chapped, but they can really feel his love in the kiss.
  * He is always up for doing hings his s/o likes. He is rather simple, and doesn’t do much on his own, so getting the opportunity to try something new and see them while doing something that makes them happy, it’s truly irreplaceable to him. 
  * He is a really good dancer. He knows many kinds of dances, and often wants to take his s/o to dance so he can see them in pretty clothes, and so he has an excuse to hold them close.
  * Despite his obvious skill with mixing drinks, Decim hardly ever drinks. The only time his s/o will see him tipsy is later in the relationship, and in a more intimate setting. 
  * Decim thinks his s/o is most beautiful when they are smiling, and when they are sleeping. He thinks the relaxed look on their face when they sleep is precious.



* * *

_May I request scenarios for Decim and Ginti reacting to their human s/o going into labor and then them getting to hold their child for the first time?_

**Decim** \- This poor little nugget wouldn’t know ow to feel! On the one hand, he is always cool and stoic, and knows he should know what to do in this situation. However, his humanoid emotions will have his mind running in circles, constantly distracting him from the matter at hand. Getting his s/o to a safe location for her birth would be the easy part. Since he is not allowed outside of his realm, but has his human s/o with him, then one of the floors will most likely have a makeshift clinic set up for her, just in case of this occasion. However, once he sees how much pain she is enduring while in labor, he is going to feel extremely bad. And that’s even worse for him because he is _feeling_ and it is a stressful emotion to grasp. Though he will try and remain as stoic as ever to save face for his s/o, if they look close enough, they will be able to see the panic in his eyes. Through hours of labor, and him nearly getting multiple limbs ripped off during the actual birthing process, the baby is born, and his heart does a funny trick when it cries out for the first tie. He is suddenly shaky, nervous, and excited all at once. More stressful and consuming emotions he’s not quite sure what to do with. Yet when the little bundle is placed in his arms for the first time, and they look up at him with a familiar pair of eyes, he will go completely, happily numb. Never would he have experienced such a peace, except for when he married his lover. It would truly be a day of celebration and revelation for him, experiencing so much, and becoming one of the first in the whole ‘company’ to have a child. It would truly be his greatest accomplishment, and he would spend everyday trying to be the best father in any realm.

**Ginti** \- He is going to be greatly confusing to his partner during the whole process. As mentioned above, since they really don’t go outside of their realm, they will have a safe place within the building for their s/o to give birth. However, once his s/o says something about their water breaking and contractions getting strong, he is going into full panic mode. However, his full panic consists of him just getting angry and yelling at everyone, He will have a permanent scowl on his face that will be scaring people left and right. However, his s/o knows better, and ignores his face in place for how quickly and gently he escorts them and meets their needs. Once it’s go time, he will happily, though quietly, sacrifice his hand for his lover to squeeze into oblivion while they give birth. He wanders why in the hell they needed to squeeze the guts right out of him, but the screams coming from deep within their chest let him know this is no easy process. He is grateful when things go smoothly, and only when the first piercing cry of the baby hits the air does his expression actually relax. He can feel the stress in his facial muscles,,as well as his shoulders, from being on high alert the entire time. But now, with the small bundle placed in his arms, he will suddenly look like a whole new man. With a small smile on his face, he will whisper secrets to the little babe, not wanting others to now how much he adores the little nugget, and vows to protect them with everything he has.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the recent tumblr purge, I am storing my writing here~


End file.
